Toute qu'une aventure
by Marie-pier
Summary: L'arrivé a Newyork d'une nouvelle venu pourait bien changer l'histoire telle qu'on la connait.RaphOC


Il faisait sombre cette nuit là, et, contrairement a ce que j'aurais pu imaginée, peut de gens circulait dans les rues. Central Park était silencieux. Il faut dire aussi que peut de gens décide de prendre une marche dehors à 11 heures du soir.

J'étais arrivée à New-York le matin même. Je m'étais promener un peu dans la ville et au premier coup d'œil, en étais tombée raide folle. Vous savez ce sentiment, lorsqu'on est dans un lieu qu'on visite pour la première fois ou une personne qu'on rencontre pour la première fois et c'est comme si, enfin, on retrouvait une partie de nous même qui s'était caché toute notre vie. Je me suis toute suite sentie a ma place.

À 1 heure de l'après-midi, j'avais déjà visité plusieurs apparts et m'étais décidée sur un juste en face de Central-Park. Pour mon premier appart a vie, je crois que j'ai bien choisie, deux grande chambres, une salle de bain avec douche et bain, un grand salon, une petite cuisinette et un toute petite table à manger ronde installer entre le salon et la cuisine. Un vrai appart de rêve.

Puisque je ne connaissais personne, du moins pour le moment, et que je devais encore m'inscrire à l'école, je m'étais mise dans la tête de faire le tour de la ville. Question de connaitre un peu mon chemin dans cette jungle et, peut-être, qui sait, trouver une âme charitable qui voudrais bien m'aider dans ma toute nouvelle vie.

Déménager, c'est toujours angoissant, surtout lorsqu'on vient d'une toute autre culture que la place ou l'on emménage. Étant française d'origine et voulant m'installer dans un milieu anglais était, du moins pour moi, toute qu'une aventure.

Mais laissons la un peu toute cette histoire, je disais donc que j'avais décidée de visiter un peu la ville. Ca faisant déjà 5 heure que je marchais dans les rues et arrivé au Parc, je n'avais pas pu résister. Avec toute l'excitation de la journée, j'avais à peine remarqué le soleil en train de ce coucher ou les ombres menaçantes qui sortaient de derrière les arbres et des ruelles sombre. Sans trop me poser de question et étant habituer à la vie dans les petites villes je n'avais même pas un canif avec moi, pour l'amour de dieu je n'avais même pas de lime à ongle. Quand j'ai enfin remarquée l'absence de lumière, je me suis coucher sur le sol et entre les arbres, j'arrivais à voir les étoiles. A peine une journée en dehors de ma petite ville et le ciel dégagé de Québec me manquait déjà. Du moins là le ciel n'est pas couvert de smog.

Quelque minute après que je me sois couchée, j'ai entendu des pas venir dans ma direction et en peu de temps j'ai vue de jambes au dessus de moi. L'homme était à moitié dans l'ombre mais malgré ca, j'arrivais tous de même à distingué de petit détails, comme ses vêtements noirs moulant qui me laissais voir ses muscles au travers et une sorte de ceinture rouge autour de la taille. Ses mains étaient cachées dans son dos et il me souriait.

Son sourire ma toute suite apeurée. Vous savez le genre de sourire a la fois provocant et un peu hostile, quand on arrive a voir le haut des canines du coin ou la bouche est remonté.

C'est alors qu'il a ouvert la bouche, bien sur ce genre de gars ne pouvait dire que des âneries. Le genre de réplique sans queue ni tête qui ce veulent romantique, dans sa tête.

"Mon dieu, j'crois que j'dois appeler dieu, un de ses anges c'est enfui du paradis".

Tout ce que j'avais envie, s'étais de me lever et de lui en foutre une. Bien sur, je me suis contenté de sourire comme une conne et de l'ignorer.

"Quoi tu ne me réponds pas? T'es sourde?"

Cet imbécile m'avais dit ca en approchant sa bouche qui sentais l'alcool, à a peine deux pouces de mon visage. Je m'étais lever tranquillement et étais maintenant à moitié assise dans l'herbe du parc, une main sur le sol pour m'aider à me relever. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je crois que c'est à ce moment précis ou j'aurais du réagir.

Cependant, écœuré de ce faire ignorer de la sorte, c'est lui qui a réagit le premier.

Il m'a agrippé le bras et a tirer pour me lever. Il c'est ensuite plaquer contre moi et je sentais son odeur dégueulasse en plein dans mon nez. C'est alors qu'il a sortie un long couteau de derrière son dos. Je me suis rédie et les yeux rond, ne l'ai pas lâchée des yeux.

"Hé ben quoi, maintenant la madame a veux plus jouer? Aller ca va pas être trop difficile pour toi ma belle j'vais faire tous le travail. On va s'amuser ensemble ca tu peux en être sur."

_Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien s'étais juste pour dire que rien ne m'appartiens, sauf peut-être mon imagination un peu trop fertile et ma petite personne _

_J'aimerais bien que vous me reviewer pour me dire si vous aimez ca ou non. C'est mon premier fanfic à vie. _


End file.
